Family
by akubara
Summary: Future Trunks hides his family from his parents but when he is wounded he can't hide them any longer
1. Chapter 1

Trunks just defeated the androids and Cell now all he had to do was wish everyone back to life. When he got home he found his mother next to a spaceship pushing in some information then she turned around and told him to get in, then she tossed him a bag of beans as she left the room. Trunks figured she must really miss Vegeta to be in a rush. It took him many months to get to Namek but he preoccupied his time training for the future dangers that await him, he did not know how the people were going to treat him but he knew he had to do what he could to make Earth a better place to live on.

When he landed one of the Namek elders greeted him and asked who he was he told them he is Trunks Vegeta Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta's son. The Namek looked at him strange and asked why he wanted the dragonballs for he nodded and replied "I want to bring back all that was killed by the androids and Cell. They told Trunks that they would not give them to him unless he proved himself to be trusted, then they told him he had to go to the cave of shadows and bring back a crystal of pure gold in color and then they would let him make his wishes. Trunks agreed and asked where he could find this cave and all the Nameks points east. He finally seen the cave and walked in was behind a waterfall, to see skeletons carved into the walls like memories of the ones who died.

There many had no heads some only had one arm. As he walked he thought he heard someone behind him but figured the darkness was only getting to him but as his eyes adjusted he seen everything like it was day time. On the ceiling was swords with the points sticking down to stab the person walking through and on the floor was tiles of marble and mud some looked stained from blood. He came to a split in the path and had to decide to go right or left both looked the same.

He quickly ran down the right one thinking he seen a person at the other end looking at him but all he did was come to a dead end. When he turned around a man was behind him grinning with his fangs showing in lust for his blood, Trunks tried to hit him but missed and was met with a fist to his chest then a knee to his back. Trunks then grabbed his sword and stabbed the fanged man in the chest as he was stabbed with a dagger in the side with the blade braking as the attacker fell to the ground dead.

Trunks then seen it the golden Crystal appear in the wall he quickly took it and ran for the exit after he got out he checked his wounds and seen he was bleeding on his side but did not have time to take the blade out so flew to the Nameks and gave them the crystal and asked for the dragonballs. A young Namek came out carrying the balls and placed them in front of him then all the Nameks left the area so Trunks could be alone.

Trunks called the dragon and seen how large he was but quickly gained his composure and made his first wish "I wish that all the Z fighters are alive and for my second wish is that the people Cell and the androids kills to be alive as well. The dragon spoke "and what is your third wish" Trunks was feeling faint and passed out as the dragon grow bored of waiting and left taking all the Dragonballs and scattering them all over the planet to be found again later.

Goku and Vegeta were first to appear on Namek and seen the unconscious man then all the rest came into the world of the living. They all knew of the man but never got to formally meet him. Krillin went to check on his wound and seen the blade sticking out he tried to pull it out but Trunks only growled when it was tugged on. Vegeta looked at the boy and thought he looked familier.

Goku quickly teleported everyone and the young man back to Earth and into Bulma's lab. Bulma gasped when she seen everyone then see seen Trunks in Goku's arms not breathing she quickly cleared off her table and told everyone to leave when Goku went to leave she stopped him and told him to stay she may need his help still. Vegeta did not leave he was far to long away from Bulma to walk away again . Bulma looked at him and smiled the best she could then went to take Trunks shirt and Jacket off to see all the damage done. She tried to pull the blade out but Trunks flinched as she pulled the tiniest bit she even seen a tear in his eye so she stopped and went to see if she could get a x-ray of the damage when it was printed out it showed the blade stabbed his left lung and was to close to his heart she had to operate or get someone to pull it out quick and fast. She looked at Vegeta then smiled, she then asked Vegeta to come over to her she then told him to pull the blade out but only after she left room Vegeta nodded and she ran out of the room and covered her ears.

Vegeta pulled as Goku held the young man down Trunks started to scream at the top of his lungs like he was being killed Bulma was now crying on her knees as Krillin sat down next to her to help her calm down. When they were done a dagger 12 inches long was being held by Vegeta and Goku stared at the man who was now as pale as a ghost gritted his teeth as the tears ran freely from his eyes. Bulma quickly ran back in and seen Trunks awake now, she then found her med kit and stitched his side up and put bandages on him. Bulma then told Vegeta and Goku that they were not needed anymore and she would make dinner in a minute. Bulma then gave Trunks a kiss on the forehead and followed them out. Vegeta gave Trunks a dirty look when Bulma kissed him but did not want Kakkorot to see he was jealous so just crossed his arms and yelled for her to hurry up with dinner. During dinner everyone was quiet Bulma knew they had something on their mind but she did not want to push it. Goku and Gohan left to their house in the mountains to see Chichi and the others left or Bulma found them a room to sleep in at Capsule Corp. That night Vegeta snuck into Bulma's room and got under the sheets with her, she then snuggled closer to him. And Krillin and yamcha had to sleep on the couches Tien slept on the floor.

The next Morning Trunks was in the gravity room training listening to his music at max volume when Bulma came across the monitor she started to yell for him to turn the music down, then for him to not train so hard he was still hurt and he could pull the stitches out trunks then replied "I know what I'm doing so please do not worry so much mom" Bulma sighed and smiled "your so much like your father "then the monitor went black. When breakfast was made everyone sat at the table and ate as Vegeta stared at Trunks suspiciously he then could not take it anymore and ordered everyone but the people who lived in the house to leave for a few hours. Everyone left but Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta then walked up to Trunks and took him by the throat choking him and pushed him again the wall "who are you". Bulma tried to get Vegeta to let him go but she was pushed away with his spare hand, Trunks spoke as loud as he could but it only came out a whisper "I'm Trunks Vegeta Brief, I am your son and I am the one that used the Dragonballs to bring you back." Vegeta grip got tighter as he spoke "you lie my son is only a baby so you can't be my son (Vegeta hits him in the stomach hard)" Trunks falls to his knees holding his side. Bulma ran to help her son up and then stood in front of Vegeta and stood strong as she spoke into his eyes " he is your son, you have been gone for 20yrs Vegeta can't you see he has your saijin blood, if it was not for him there…." Trunks stopped her before she could say anymore, he then stood up and left the room and headed to his bedroom and locked the door. Vegeta then smirked and walked away to the Gravity room to train Bulma sat at the counter and started to cry wishing they could just be a happy family like Trunks described in the past.

It was midnight as Trunks snuck out of the house to go train in his favorite area Vegeta sensed him leaving and followed him to a waterfall Trunks landed near the water as Vegeta landed in the only tree in the area he watched Trunks train until he got tired and used almost all his energy and fell to one knee. Trunks now could sense someone approaching him so he sent a blast at him, Vegeta dodged but getting his shoulder hit .

Trunks then flew into the woods. Vegeta stayed at the waterfall and meditated until the sun came up. Bulma woke up at 5am and made breakfast Vegeta came in and sat at the table where Krillin and yamcha were drinking their coffee , Bulma then asked if Trunks would be joining them Vegeta snorted and said he did not know where the brat was. For days no one seen Trunks so Vegeta took it as a opportunity to use the Gravity room, Bulma was getting worried and went out to see if she could find him.

Vegeta went into the house to eat and found Bulma missing he then seen Yamcha watching the television and asked when Bulma be back but all he got was a shrug he then got impatient and asked almost yelling "when did she leave?" Yamcha replied "right after breakfast" Vegeta then left to go find her. Trunks was his hiding behind a tree bleeding with only enough energy to stay awake Bulma came over head and seen blood trail and quickly landed to see if it was Trunks as she got out of her car a dark figure came walking up to her then grabbed her by the throat and spoke " so you must be his mother, I was wondering when someone would come looking for him well now that I have you it won't be hard to finish him. Trunks limped out of the forest and said " your fight is with me leave her out of this! " he then ran at him and was knocked to the ground hard, Vegeta now seen the battle and flew down to save Bulma. Vegeta ran at him and sent a Ki blast at the man's stomach and grabbed Bulma and told her to leave.

The man knew he was out powered and quickly asked "who are you? Well my name is Jasper, have you come to save him(As he grabs Trunks by the throat)" . Vegeta looked at Trunks and seen he was almost dead then he looked at Jasper and said "I'm prince Vegeta and that boy is of no concern to me do as you want of him (as he gritted his teeth at the sight of his sons lifeless body)" Jasper " okay well then I think I will kill him he is a menace and might get in my way again" Vegeta " stop! Don't kill him!" Jasper " oh but why?" Vegeta then flew as fast he could and attacked Jasper hoping he would drop Trunks and fight him instead and not notice his concern for him. Jasper quickly flew into the sky and tossed Trunks into the river and went to fight Vegeta with a barrage of Ki blasts then Goku showed up and seen the fight then asked if he could join in.

Vegeta ignored him and went after Jasper who was trying to get away before everyone showed up and his plan would be foiled. Vegeta lost view of him and flow into the water and found Trunks at the bottom and swam to the shore to sense he had only a tiny bit of life left, Goku landed next to them and seen the worry in Vegeta's eyes even though he was trying to hide it. Goku then started to give Trunks his energy and spoke to him mentally "Hey Trunks don't die on us I just met you please don't give up!" Trunks then tried to speak but it came out in a slur " am I dying?" Goku continued to give him energy until he had no more to give hoping it was enough to get him to open his eyes or even move. Goku looked at Vegeta who was now angry, Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder he said "we have to stop the bleeding that might save him." Vegeta then picked Trunks up and flow him to the infirmary at Capsule Corp. and had the doctors work to save him.

It took weeks and still Trunks did not wake up, Bulma stayed with him Vegeta stayed when Bulma was asleep. Jasper came to Capsule Corp. to finish Trunks so he sneaked into his room and seen Vegeta asleep in a chair, he walked up to Trunks and started to power up a Ki blast to his chest. Vegeta quickly sent Jasper into the wall and asked " what do you have against my son? Jasper grinned "oh he is your son….. well I thought you did not care what happened to him? Well now this is getting more interesting." Trunks started to flinch in pain, Vegeta knew he had to take the fight else where or they might both die. Vegeta quickly sent Jasper through the wall to the outside and started to fight him , they were matched punch for punch for awhile. Jasper then took out a dagger similar to the one Trunks had in him when they found him.

Vegeta recognized it and was shocked then asked "are you the one that stabbed my son on Namek? Jasper nodded and replied "yes, that foolish boy thought he killed me but all he did was prolong his death until I could get my hands on my true weapon (strokes his dagger) it was to be used on him but you will do until I can stab him . I really thought he would of died sooner but no he had to wish his friends back stupid child always thinking of others before himself". Vegeta quickly tried to take the blade away from him but got stabbed in the leg and went falling to the ground screaming, Jasper followed and landed next to him and spoke in his ear "now it is his turn to feel the pain to bad you will both die I really did want to play with you again" Jasper walked through the wall opening and was about to stab Trunks when Vegeta sent a energy blast through Jaspers chest killing him as the blade fell on to Trunks chest softly. Vegeta stood up limping and walked to get Jasper off of Trunks and sat down to examine the blade Bulma walked in and asked if everything was okay Then Vegeta said "I need to remove a poison from my body" Bulma walked over to the Medication cabinet and handed Vegeta a veil and he swallowed it down quickly. Then Bulma asked if Trunks woke up yet and Vegeta shook his head, Then Bulma sighed as she left the room. Krillin and Yamcha came in to see if they needed to stay with him so Vegeta could rest for a bit. Vegeta nodded and closed his eyes and fell asleep, then Krillin put a blanket on him then sat on the floor to see a guy dead bleeding everywhere he then stood up and called yamcha over and showed him the body. Trunks flinched again and Krillin looked up and heard a growl from Trunks throat. Yamcha went to get Bulma and told her, then she went in the room and gave Trunks a shot of morphine to stop the pain.

When Vegeta woke up he decided to see why his son hated him, so he decided to take Trunks's time machine to the past and learn about him. When he arrived in the past Future Vegeta seen the earth was beautiful and full of plant life, he now could sense his son and thought he was at home but this felt different almost softer he quickly went to see why. Chibi Trunks was sparring with Goten and Gohan when they seen Future Vegeta stop near them. Chibi Trunks looked at him and said "hi dad, is it time for dinner? Wait your not my dad … who are you?" future Vegeta looked at him and thought his words carefully "I'm Future Vegeta " Future Vegeta turned away from the group angry (that he was not there to keep them safe just in case someone like Jasper or his men came) then tried to continue " well I wanted to speak to your father.. Where is he?" Gohan "he is with my father in the mountains training hopefully.."

Future Vegeta flew to meet the two men and was very eager to hear about his son and why he did not like him, When he arrived they were now resting and eating a sensu bean so he approached them. Vegeta and Goku looked at him with shock then Goku spoke "well hi Future Vegeta what brings you here? I hope nothing bad " Vegeta could see the pain in his Future selves eyes and quickly spoke" Is Future Bulma and Future Trunks okay?" Future Vegeta looked down and answered slowly "yes and no, Bulma is okay and Trunks is…." Vegeta got inpatient "is what? Is he dead? You better speak up or I will make you" Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder to try to calm him down but his hand was shook off. Vegeta then went and grabbed his Future self by the throat and yelled "did you kill him? And where is the time machine if I have to I will go there and find out for myself".

Future Vegeta then turned his head and spoke in a whisper " he won't wake up, we think he lost the will to live, so I came to learn about him" Vegeta snorted and said " I knew he liked it here better. Look maybe we should go back with you" Future Vegeta's watch started to beep and pushed a button then Bulma's voice could be heard "Vegeta, its Trunks he is getting worse please come back he is calling for you" Future Vegeta "I'm on my way" Bulma " do… hurry…. Please…. (crying)" Future Vegeta looked at them and then asked "please try to save him for Bulma at least" Goku and Vegeta nod and got into the time machine.

The time machine popped in front of Capsule Corp. and all three of them ran to the infirmary when they came in Trunks was still whispering Vegeta's name while his body flinched in pain. Future Vegeta asked if he got morphine yet and Bulma nodded then left the room. Vegeta grabbed Trunks hand and tried to calm him down by rubbing his hand, Future Vegeta then left the room to let Goku and Vegeta try to talk to him. Vegeta then spoke in Trunks ear softly " Hey son, its me Vegeta from the past your dad said you were not feeling to great so me and Kakkorot came to see you, maybe even come back with us to the past we could spar together for a few months if you like.." Trunks breathing started to calm, then Goku spoke "don't tell me you went to bring us back in your time just to leave them alone to save the world, you're the hero here they are just to help remember that. Vegeta then took Trunks sword and put it on Trunks chest and told him "no one can use a sword like you do so wake up. My future self has not seen you as a Super saijin yet I want to see the jealous fool jump. Don't die kid, I don't think I could handle that again." Bulma walked in as Vegeta said again and stopped dead in her tracks staring at them in shock. Vegeta and Goku went to leave the room and seen her shocked look and then asked "what?" Bulma stuttered out her answer " you said he died before… he never told me that is it true?" Goku took her by the arm and lead her into the living room and sat her down then told her everything she wanted to know before looking at the two Vegeta look-a-likes. Future Goku came in and seen his past self and then seen two of Vegeta as he scratched his head he asked "why are you two here?" Bulma got up to make dinner and hoped she would never have to see her son die but tried to ignore the thoughts in her head and concentrated on cooking.

Future Vegeta then went into his son's room and seen a picture of all the Z fighters and him in the past smiling and two others of just him and Vegeta eating, and the other of them walking into the house smirking with crossed arms. At dinner everyone ate and talked about the enemies they killed , Every time they talked about the enemies Trunks helped kill Future Vegeta would look in at his son. That night Vegeta decided to stay with Trunks and let his future self go sleep in his bed with his mate.

That night Vegeta decided he if he sat in the bed with Trunks maybe he would know that he would not leave him alone, Trunks started to have a nightmare then Vegeta stroked his hand through his son long hair to calm him but both fell asleep quietly. In the morning Future Vegeta walked in quietly and seen them resting and seen Trunks's skin was not pale anymore it was almost a healthy hue he then checked the monitors and seen everything was normal. He slowly walked up to him and shook Vegeta's shoulder gently, Vegeta's eyes opened slowly as he spoke in a whisper "what do you want? Can't you see when I'm here, he is calm so now go away." Future Vegeta spoke calmly as he could as he gritted his teeth in jealousy" its breakfast time and I think he will be okay for a few minutes to be left alone." Vegeta looked at his future son and sighed "okay I just hope he wakes up soon" Vegeta slowly got up to not move Trunks and walked to the kitchen to eat some food.

The next few weeks went by calmly as Trunks gained strength but still never moved and every night Vegeta stayed with him. Vegeta went in and sat down on the bed and a few hours later Trunks opened his eyes blinking then seen Vegeta next to him. Trunks got out the bed slowly and tried to work the kinks out of his legs and grabbed a blanket and put it on his father then sat on the bed stretching his arms and cracked his neck a few times then his fingers and toes. Vegeta woke up and felt for Trunks but he did not feel him next to him so he opened his eyes and seen him awake staring at his hair and brushing it to get the knots out then put it in a rubber band Vegeta quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep then he tackled Trunks from behind to scare him. Trunks spun around and got into a fighting stance as Vegeta attacked him then sent him outside, they were a equal match in combat and in power when the sun came up they sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and talking about their lives.

Future Vegeta came down stairs and seen his son awake and laughing but when Trunks seen him, Trunks face went cold and just stared at the older saijin with a questionable glare Vegeta looked at Trunks and wondered why he did not like him so much. Yamcha came in and sat on Trunks other side and said "welcome back" Goku walked to Vegeta and suggested that they got back to there own time now that Trunks was okay. Trunks looked at them and said "I will take you back, it is the least that I can do to thank you guys for bringing me back" Goku nodded "okay lets go". Back in the past Goku and Vegeta quickly flew to their homes as Trunks sat on the ground in front of his time machine thinking.

Goten and Gohan ran to their father and gave him a hug and asked if the future was any better than the last time they seen it? Goku nodded. At Capsule Corp. Bulma made a big meal as Chibi Trunks set the table and put the giant sign up that said "welcome home", Vegeta walked though the door and seen the warm smiles his family gave him, he then sighed in relief that he would never have to face a scare like that again. He then hugged his mate then his son and told them he loved them. Future Trunks then got back in his time machine and went back to his time. Trunks walked into Capsule Corp slowly and seen everyone staring at him as he walked to his room, Vegeta quickly went to follow him. When Trunks entered his room Vegeta stopped the door from closing on him and walked in and sat on a chair as Trunks laid on his bed thinking. Vegeta decided to speak since Trunks wouldn't "what do I have to do to make you see we are a family. You scared us all while you were sick…. I thought I lost you, I owe my past self greatly if he did not come I'm sure I would not get a second chance to see you. I realize you heard me talk to Jasper, and me saying you mean nothing to me but that was a lie. If it was not for you your mother and the whole planet would be gone. Well I guess I will let you be for now….(Vegeta put his hand on Trunks shoulder and then left the room)".


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Three years later….

Everyone was living in peace and now the only people living at Capsule Corp. is Vegeta and Bulma. Goku and Chichi lived in their home in the mountains, and Gohan now was married with a one year old daughter. Yamcha now is dating his third girlfriend this month and lives in West City, Trunks has not been seen or heard from for years.

Vegeta was in the Gravity room training when Bulma came running to the video monitor to get his attention she looked to be scared about something like she seen a ghost. Chichi and Goku came over to explain everything they seen in the mountains. Vegeta went to sit on the couch as Bulma let her quests in, Goku waved to Vegeta and sat on the other couch. It was now raining outside and Goku now had a worried look spreading across his face. Vegeta was getting impatient and cleared his throat to get the other mans attention then asked him to explain why he is there.

Goku started by how he was sparring with Gohan in the mountains and they sensed two strong energies fight not far from them. Gohan had recognized only one of them and the other neither of us had a idea about. So we continued training then we felt one of the other energies disappear completely…(Vegeta interrupts him and asks impatiently who the one energy Gohan knew was)…I was about to get to that. Anyways Gohan started to panic and screamed NO! and almost flew to the person until he noticed the other person was still to strong for him to fight, so he decided it was best to wait until he was far away from his friend. Gohan and I left to the site….(Bulma now getting worried asked if it was her son and then looked at Vegeta to see if he thought the same)… once we got there we seen a lot of blood and rubble.

Gohan found Trunks sword broken and went to see if he could find a body anywhere, I found a blood trail leading to the forest and followed it to a cave. In the cave I found a mans body he had long black hair.. (Goku stopped for a minute to gain his composure as Vegeta noticed and seen the pain in his eyes).. It… it... was Trunks.

Vegeta got up and asked where the cave was and Goku pointed south. Vegeta went out the door and flow as fast as he could until he smelled the blood and seen the trail. He ran down the path and seen the cave he tried to sense the persons energy but it was gone or to weak to sense. Once in the cave he seen the body the blood had now dried mostly but still fresh under the man as he flipped him over to see his face. It was Trunks but he had dyed his hair black, and Vegeta could see he was alive but barely and if he tried to move him Trunks would only get hurt worse. Vegeta did not want to leave him there so he decided to pick him up and try to get him back to Capsule Corp. and save his life. Gohan was outside the cave deep in thought when Vegeta was carrying Trunks past him, Vegeta looked over at Gohan and sighed.

Vegeta then took off to Capsule Corp. when Vegeta landed his shirt was covered in blood as he pushed the door open to the house, Bulma ran to them to see who the man was. Vegeta put Trunks on the examining table and then went to get his scouter to see what his power level was exactly, When he looked at Trunks his power level was only at 1. Vegeta was shocked when he seen Trunks fingers move when in pain. Bulma then asked who the man was as she went to see the damage as she took his shirt off, Vegeta now sitting in a chair whispered "Trunks" Bulma looked down at him and now could see Vegeta's scowl on the man's lips. Bulma was now crying and ran to Vegeta and cried in his shirt but then noticed the blood as she stood back. Vegeta then found a sensu bean and gave it to Trunks, Trunks opened his eyes weakly then cursed under his breath but then went unconscious. Bulma bandaged her son up and went to read a book on the couch.

Vegeta went back to the fight site and the cave to see if he could get any idea on who his son was fighting. At the cave he seen that Trunks has been living there for awhile so he looked though his son's stuff and found a journal with a picture of a skull painted in blood on it, when he opened it the first thing he noticed was the first date it was the day that Trunks called the dragon and got to meet his father for the first time. Then he seen other journals so he went to get more of them and seen each one had a different picture on them symbolizing the inside information some had daggers and many had skulls. The newest journal had a full moon on it and the journal was made of leather. Then he went on to the other things in the cave, he found a blanket and a Capsule Corp jacket at the end with a cell phone. Vegeta seen the phone was on and seen it had a lot of missed calls and voice mails, he decided to listen and heard a man talking about a hunter that was in town looking for Trunks and family. Vegeta called the guy with his son's phone and the man answered calmly until he heard the voice on the other end was not Trunks.

Man: Hey Trunks what's up? Thought you were dead for a minute there..  
Vegeta: Hi this is Vegeta, Trunks father  
Man : Oh um….how can I help you sir?  
Vegeta: Who is after my son and my family?  
Man: They aren't after you sir they want Trunks and Esmeralda and their daughter  
Vegeta: my son has a family? Where are they?  
Man: Yeah he did but his wife is dead.  
Vegeta: and his daughter where is she?  
Man: Hope is with me at my house why?  
Vegeta: Where do you live?  
Man: I live in Ginger Town on West street why?  
Vegeta: I'm coming to get the girl and take him to his grandmother's.  
Man: why? she is safe here. And where is Trunks?  
Vegeta hangs up the phone and flies to the location and sees the man still staring at the phone cursing for telling his location.

Vegeta knocks on the glass to be let in, the man walks over to the window and opens it up then stares. In the other room they can hear a child crying, Vegeta walks up to the child then looks at the man and asks "is this Trunks daughter?" The man nodded then started to protest to Vegeta taking the child but it was to late Vegeta was off out the window back to Capsule Corp. to tell Bulma the news he found out.

Back at Capsule Corp. Bulma let the nurses take over her shifts with the patients and she was the only one who could care for Trunks. Bulma went to check to see if his pulse was normal when she spotted a wedding band on his finger, she about fainted but went back to work to make sure he would survive through the night.

On the way to Capsule corp. Vegeta felt like he was being followed and then he sensed it the strong energy Kakkorot was talking about he then went to hide the child in the cave. Vegeta stayed in the shadows and seen a saijin in a dark red armor fly by him, Vegeta then picked the child back up and took the long way home. After about a hour Vegeta arrived home with a sleeping Hope in his arms, Bulma ran to him and grinned as she told him that Trunks is married. Vegeta then looked at her and replied "was married and has a daughter (pointing at Hope)". Bulma then picked up Hope and started rocking her gently in her arms. Vegeta then looked at Bulma and asked "how is Trunks doing?" Bulma glanced at the infirmary and then looked at the Child as she spoke " he is awake off and on. So what did you find at the cave?" Vegeta nodded "I found he lives there and I found tons of Journals in the saijin language". Trunks could be heard screaming from the other room. Bulma handed the child back To Vegeta and ran to Trunks bed side. Vegeta looked at the child and seen she has a tail and natural black hair, then walked to see if Bulma needed help. Trunks was awake and was trying to sit up to see his father as he walked in with hoarse voice Trunks greeted Vegeta "Hi dad, it's been a while you look good." Vegeta "you look the same as the last time I remember you." Bulma started ranting "okay now that your awake who did this to you and why didn't you invite us to your wedding? And why did you not call? What is your wife's and daughter's name? Will I ever get to meet my Daughter-in-law?". Trunks got quiet then he answered her "Well her name was Esmeralda and my daughter's name is Hope. Esmeralda is dead and the man that thought he killed me killed her, he is a saijin and so was Esmeralda The man that killed her was her future husband she was supposed to marry, but she loved me and I loved her. His name is Akimbo he wears a dark red saijin armor and has hair that going down to his waist in length he has coal black eyes. Akimbo is a second class saijin". Trunks then held his side as he gasped for air hoping no one noticed him flinch in the bed, Vegeta noticed but didn't say a word. Hope woke up then jumped out of Vegeta's arms and went to her fathers side and hugged his arm.

Trunks lifted his daughter onto his chest it was now harder to breath he smiled to hide the truth. Hope played with her father's hair and laid her head on her fathers chest, after awhile she fell asleep. Vegeta watched but then thought it best to leave them alone for a bit as he was leaving Trunks passed out from exhaustion. The next morning Bulma went to check in on her son and noticed him breathing strange and realized it was Hope's weight that was causing Trunks the problem, so she went to remove her off her father's chest but Trunks would not loosen his grip when she pulled he would only tighten it and make a snarling sound in his chest. Vegeta heard Trunks protests and came to see why he was making such a sound at his mother, Bulma then seen Vegeta who only laughed at her attempts to free the child and went to help her. When they got Trunks arms out of the way Hope growled at them and gripped Trunks shirt with her nails making her father flinch in pain as her nails hit the wounds. Bulma left Vegeta to keep trying and went to make Breakfast for everyone. Trunks woke up and picked up his little girl and laid her next to him, then he sat up to get out of the bed. Hope started to snuggle Trunks pillow and sighed at her father's smell.

Trunks got dressed and went to sit at the kitchen table and waited until his mother noticed him. Vegeta went to the gravity room to train for a few hours hoping that Bulma would not notice it was his birthday and forget about until she can't have a party for him. After breakfast everyone went their own way as usual Bulma went to her lab and Trunks went to train his daughter by the waterfall. Akimbo was searching for Trunks when he spotted him, quickly Trunks told Hope to hide behind the waterfall until he told her to come out.

Akimbo landed in front of Trunks noticing trunks was not healed yet from their last fight sucker punched him in the jaw sending him sliding across the ground into a tree stump , Hope tried to hide her energy the best she could. Akimbo decided to finish Trunks quickly before Vegeta would notice and come looking for his son. Akimbo sent a barrage of ki blasts at Trunks who tried to reflect them away from the area, then Akimbo assaulted him with a combination of punches and kicks leaving Trunks unconscious. Akimbo took Trunks body and hung it off a tree and shoved his hand through Trunks heart as he did he laughed and said "this is for taking my only love and braking her heart." then he cleaned his hands in the waterfall and flew to his ship. Hope now not sensing her father at all and fearing she would die next stayed hidden like her father said to until he came to get her.

Vegeta was going to get Trunks and his daughter to tell them it was time for dinner but when he found Hope's energy signal Trunks was no where in sight. Hope woke up sensing her grandfather she peeked out of the waterfall quietly then went back in to calm her nerves. Vegeta landed by the waterfall and seen his son's body hanging by his collar dead he then went to see if Hope was hurt to, but she was only hiding. Vegeta went behind the waterfall seeing Hope scared he called her over to him and said everything is okay lets get you home. Hope did not move and replied "Daddy said to stay here until he told me to come out. Daddy did not come yet, I must stay put." Vegeta now realizing Hope does not know about her father had to think quick to get him to safety so he spoke calmly "your daddy sent me to bring you to him at home but its to bright outside so you have to keep your eyes closed until we get home okay?" Hope nodded and ran to hug her grandfather and hid her face.

Vegeta stood up and flew out of the waterfall to get one last look at his son before going to tell Bulma what happened and in hopes to keep Trunks death a secret until Hope can handle knowing what happened. When they arrived at capsule Corp. Vegeta landed and took Hope to her room to sleep for the rest of the night even though she complained she wanted to sleep with his father.

Vegeta then went to Bulma's lab and knocked on the door.  
Bulma: come in.  
Vegeta: Bulma I have bad news you might want to sit down for this.  
Bulma: what's wrong Vegeta?  
Vegeta: Trunks is dead…he had his daughter hide  
Bulma: …(crying)  
Vegeta: (angry) it had to be that saijin who passed me the other day what did Trunks call him?…oh he called him Akimbo He will pay for what he did to my son.  
Bulma: (crying still) Vegeta you can't he will kill you… I don't want to lose you to. If you die who will Hope look up to.  
Vegeta: (furious)Hope does not know about her father's death I thought I would let you do that.  
The phone now started to ring and Bulma ran to get it.  
Bulma: hello?  
Anonymous caller: (eerie voice) good evening I was wondering if I could talk to the man of the house is he in? Or is he still angry I killed his son (evil laugh)?  
Bulma: (panicking as she looks to see if Vegeta was still in the room) Um.. Why?  
Akimbo: I can see he is right behind you and really wants the phone.  
Vegeta grabs the phone roughly without breaking it.  
Vegeta: (Annoyed) what do you want?  
Akimbo: I see I have hit a sensitive nerve, but I will leave you alone if you tell me where the child is. she should have been my child but now that she is tainted she must die, would you help me find her?  
Vegeta: (snarling with aggression & hatred) you will not touch a hair on my granddaughter's head or (growling)… even breath her name when I'm done with you.  
Akimbo: What is the child's name, Trunks never told me. He never even called out for help strange well the child will bleed for her father's mistakes.  
Vegeta: The child's name is of no concern to you. Go to hell!  
Vegeta hangs the phone up and starts to shut all the curtains and lock all the doors then turned to get Bulma and Hope to get into the time machine so they could stay in the past until Akimbo is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Back in the past Gohan was training Goten in the mountains when the time machine landed not far from them. Bulma walked out with Hope holding her hand as her wrist beeped. Future Vegeta started to speak "I'm going to bury Trunks first before I go to train. I will tell you when to come home if I don't contact you in two week stay there until Hope is old enough to defend her self. Please do not return until then" Vegeta ended the connection and all Future Bulma could here was static. Hope looked up at her grandmother and asked "what did grandpa mean by he is going to bury my daddy? You said daddy was sleeping?!". Gohan and Goten walked over to Future Bulma to say hi and asked "who is the girl?" Hope looked at Gohan doing her Vegeta smirk as she spoke " I'm Hope Vegeta briefs my daddy is Trunks Vegeta Briefs and grandpa told me to come here with grandma so he could beat the man that made my daddy sleep forever". Gohan now understood why they came and said he would fly them to Capsule Corp. to get some rest.

At Capsule Corp. Vegeta sensed a strange Ki signature and went to greet it. Future Bulma was set down and Hope landed next to her grandmother smiling at her new trick. Vegeta then walked to them and asked Future Bulma who the kid was and noticed the tail. Future Bulma looked at him and said "she is your granddaughter" then she looked at Hope who was already hugging Vegeta's leg crying. "Hope please let go of his leg he does not like that ask next time you want to hug him" Future Bulma commanded, but Vegeta picks up Hope and put her in his arms and walked into the house hoping the child ignored her. Inside Bulma was cleaning the house and Trunks programmed the robots to vacuum the floors but both of them stopped when they seen they had house quests and went to greet them. Future Bulma seen a young Trunks and started to cry only to be comforted by Hope who then introduced herself to them "Hello, I'm Hope Vegeta briefs and this is my grandmother we are from the future, grandpa would of joined us but is busy at the moment. Bulma looked at Vegeta and asked "did Future Trunks come with them?" Vegeta then looked at Future Bulma and Hope for the answer. Future Bulma was now sitting on the couch and explained the story.

Hope was now crying realizing the truth about her father as she laid on her young grandmothers lap. Vegeta leaning against the wall with his fists balled up ready to steal the time machine to go kill his future son's killer, he knew he was strong enough but would his future self let him help he had he tried. Later that night after everyone was asleep he snuck into Future Bulma's room and grabbed the time capsule then went into the yard and put in the time that they arrived so he could catch his future self before he left to fight. When he arrived he seen Future Vegeta sitting on the couch staring out of the window with a cold stare, Vegeta walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder gently and said "I'm sorry for your lose, he was a great kid". Future Vegeta turned around and looked at his past self and asked in a hoarse voice "why are you here?" Vegeta "he was my son to, so I'm here to help kill the bastard that killed him.

Together we can kill him and his army" Future Vegeta "I was about to go bury Trunks want to help?" Vegeta nodded. They flew to the waterfall and seen the body still hanging off the tree as they were going to move Trunks but Akimbo came out from behind the waterfall to greet them. "Well hello gentlemen nice of you to finally come remove my toy I was getting bored of using it as a punching bag" Akuyo's voice now sarcastic. Vegeta knowing he is stronger told his future self to take the body and run he would be on his way as soon as he could, Future Vegeta nodded slowly and grabbed Future Trunks Body and flew as fast as he could to Capsule Corporation. Akimbo examined Vegeta slowly and noticed he was of equal strength as him but hoped he would be fast to attack. Vegeta was furious that any saijin could kill his son and not get noticed in the action but he knew Trunks was not close to his Future father. Vegeta attacked him head on punching Akimbo in the chest until he coughed up blood and fell to his knees still smiling as he looked over Vegeta's shoulder at his army now all staring at Vegeta ready to attack at Akuyo's signal. Vegeta quickly flow to capsule Corp. to meet up with his counterpart.

Future Vegeta had a hole ready but could not convince himself to finish with the burial so he hoped Vegeta would do it. Vegeta now really got a look at the damage done to Trunks and wondered why Akimbo went for the heart first but remembered the strange phone call Future Bulma described. Future Vegeta's watch beeped and Future Bulma spoke to fast for either of them to understand so they asked her to speak slower. "Is Vegeta there with you?… We can not find him anywhere here…. Bulma is getting nervous" a slowed down voice of a nervous Future Bulma. Future Vegeta looked over at Vegeta and then spoke "he is here don't worry.. We are going to go train now to destroy them" hangs up on Future Bulma and all she can hear is static. Vegeta looks at his Future self and asks "so where are we training at?" Future Vegeta smirks "Kame's lookout".

On the way to Kame's they seen Master Roshi's island and landed to see if anyone else wanted to help kill a army, Goku and Gohan where there and said they would join in. Gohan looked around to see if he could find Trunks with them but he was no where in sight then looked at Future Vegeta and asked "Where is Trunks? Why is he not helping in the fight?" Vegeta now was mad his son's own mentor and best friend did not even notice his death, so he walked up to Gohan and shoved him against Roshi's house by his throat causing the wall to crack and asked through gritted teeth in anger "why did you not come and save him brat, he was your best friend and you let him die (tears now flowing from Vegeta's eyes) but now his son is left without a father (aims a Ki blast at Gohan's face while Gohan squirms to get lose)… want your daughter to be the same? I can help you with that if you like..(Vegeta lets go and flies away as Gohan falls to the ground rubbing his throat)"Goku sighs "why did he have to come here? I have a feeling he will kill us all if it would bring Trunks back.. Gohan are you okay?" Gohan nods and stands up. Future Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku fly to the lookout to train.

In the past Hope was being trained by Trunks in the gravity room everyday and was now stronger than Trunks. Bulma and Future Bulma stayed in the lab working to keep their minds off of the battle in the future.

It was a cloudy day when Trunks gave Gohan a call to see if he could train Hope for awhile so he could get all his homework done for college. Goten came over with his brother to help with the child but when he was out powered. Gohan was surprised at how powerful Hope is for being only 2yrs but tried the best he could to stand his ground in their training. Trunks and Goten then came to join in. All three of them attacked Hope at the same time but all Hope did was smirk and assaulted them with punches and kicks that made dents in the gravity room walls as she landed back in the center still not even touched. Future Bulma seen how stronger her granddaughter is and was shocked and had a idea, she called Future Vegeta on her watch but did not get a answer. Future Vegeta noticed his watching going off and went to pick it up then pushed the button "hi" Future Bulma "do you know that your granddaughter is stronger than Trunks,Gohan and Goten all together… it's amazing she could probably beat that guy Akuyo and his men all by herself." Future Vegeta "I doubt that but we aren't getting anywhere maybe we can go back there for a day to rest and it would not hurt to spend some time with Hope and you".

Vegeta then looked at the others and asked "want to go to the past.. I guess Hope is stronger than Trunks, Gohan, and Goten all together maybe if that is true we can have her join us here." they all nod and go back to the past. As three weak saijins( Trunks, Gohan and Goten) exit the gravity room as the time machine lands and opens to four more laughing saijins (Vegeta, Future Vegeta, Kakkorot, and Future Gohan) . Hope came running out of the gravity room to her grandfather. Future Vegeta hugged Hope as hard as he could without hurting the child, then Hope whispered in her grandfathers ear " I missed you". Future Vegeta picks Hope up and carries her in the house.


End file.
